Love's a Grimm Fairytale
by Murphy22
Summary: Nick and Adalind are having strange feelings for each other. Is it a spell or something more. Could it possible be love?


Nick was in the trailer looking through pages in one of his many books. He got to the page about Hexenbeist. Of all the Wesen this was his least favorite. His hatred for Adeline was deep. She had taken so much from him. She tried to kill Aunt Marie and Hank. She was currently ruining his relationship with Juliette. He did make her human again, but he could have killed her. She should be grateful. Why didn't he kill her? It would have been so easy and so satisfying. Juliette would still remember him and he would have one less witch to deal with. She was becoming a real pain in his neck. Nick checked the time, and he realized that he was late for work. This obsession was definitely ruining his life.

Adeline had just moved back to Portland. She had come to seek her revenge. She was gone for a while. She had to find a way to become a Hexenbiest again, but her mother said that there was no way to get it back. But apparently her mother didn't know everything. She had found away. It just cost her a lot. She didn't like to relive the things that she had to do to get her powers back. It was better than being powerless, but she wasn't completely heartless. All of those people…why did she do it? That's right she did it for revenge. Nick would pay…with his life, but first he would suffer like she had.

Nick was at the police station. He had just walked in when Wu was walking toward him. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't see Hank. Had something happened to him? This could not be happening. He already had too much on his plate. Wu said," Hey Nick, Hanks out sick today so you're riding solo. There was a 911 call from a woman who thinks that somebody is following her. You are assigned to watch her. Here's the address."

Nick replied, "Great"

Nick was on his way to the woman's apartment. Well at least Hank was okay and Nick finally got a normal day at work. Fighting Wesen isn't all it's cracked up to be. He had made his way to the apartment. He knocked on the door. To his surprise Adeline opened the door. She flashed her wickedly seductive smile. He cringed at the sight of her. He wanted to walk away, but why would he pass up an opportunity to kill her. But maybe this was a trap. Who was he kidding? It was definitely a trap, but he had to go in. She stepped aside and motioned for him to come inside. He irritated asked," So…you don't look like you're being stalked."

He looked around while she was standing at the door.

She replied, "That's because I'm not."

Adeline grabbed the vase on the table and hit Nick over the head with it. He fell to the floor and she smiled wickedly. After about an hour Nick woke up and he was tied to a chair. This was turning out to be a real sucky day. He pulled at the ropes but they would not budge. Adeline walked over to him and looked him in the eye. Nick thought that if she wasn't so evil than she might be pretty. She didn't speak. Then he saw it. She was a Hexenbeist. He said," What? But how is this possible?"

She replied," You don't want to know."

Her hand was on his leg. This disgusted them both, but she did it to annoy him. She thought in a different circumstance than maybe she would be attracted to him. She couldn't deny that he was cute. Nick struggled to break the rope.

She continued," Do you think I'm attractive? I mean the way you look at me…it can't just be hatred."

He broke through the ropes. He grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. She thought this was it. She was going to die. For a minute he thought he would kill her. But that's not what happened. They looked into each other's eyes. Nick kissed Adeline passionately. She tried to pull away but her body wouldn't let her. She just kissed him back. The same thing was happening with Nick. His mind was telling him not to but he couldn't make himself stop. Did she have some type of power over him or was this how he really felt? He was tired of thinking about it, so he just let it happen.

The next morning Nick woke up, but it wasn't in his bed. It was Adeline's. He heard the shower. It all came back to him. In some ways he thought it was just a dream, but now he knew it was real. He had slept with her. The woman he said he would kill. Why did he do it? Why did she do it? He quietly and slowly got out of the bed and found his clothes. After he put them on he heard the shower stop. Adeline was coming. He wasn't sure if he could face her after this. He tried to make it out the apartment, but she was suddenly in front of him. She was in a towel. He didn't know how she got there so fast. She smiled at him and said," Leaving so soon?"

Nick was baffled and he replied," I…have to go."

"Awe darn."

She put her hand on his cheek and continued," Will you come back later."

Nick was so stunned that he said," Yeah."

She kissed him and walked back to her bedroom. Nick didn't know what to do, so he just walked out the door. How could he have done this? How could he do this to Juliette? Wait…why should he care about her? She kissed Renard. Was he doing this for revenge or does he really like her? He was so confused. He wasn't sure why he did it or if it was him who really did it. Maybe he was under some spell. That would make more sense than him actually liking Adeline. He decided that he would go back to Adeline's house, but only to talk. He wouldn't even get close enough to her. He wouldn't slip again.

Meanwhile Adeline was getting dressed. She didn't have as many questions as Nick did. Strangely she was very calm about the whole situation. Nick was much more handsome than Sean. She different now. She did wonder if they would still be enemies or lovers. Did this change anything? Then she realized that she was blinded by her happiness. She realized that this could probably never work. He probably would not come back and that made her sad. These emotions seemed so strange to her, but in a way they felt right.

Nick went over to Monroe's house. Maybe he could help him with his problem. If this was a love potion than Monroe would know exactly what to do. Monroe was cooking something that smelled strange. Nick never understood Monroe's strange diet, but to each his own. He had bigger problems than his food right now. Monroe asked," So where were you last night?"

Nick replied,"…I was working."


End file.
